Unilateral carotid occlusion caused an ipsilateral increase in NADH fluorescence which was usually reversible if the occlusion was not maintained longer than about 1 min. Stable (K ion)0 recordings were difficult to obtain because of the susceptibility of the gerbil cortex to spreading depression.